


Regrets and Resolutions

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Black Prince of Nohr [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Married Couple, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Chapter 16 of Conquest, Regret, finally proofreaded this sugary shit-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Shura was telling the truth, Jude falls into a depression after realizing he killed him for nothing. It was times like these that proved Charlotte as an amazing wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless married hurt/comfort fluff. Enjoy.
> 
> Appearance of Jude:
> 
> Link: https://serenesforest.net/app/kamui/  
> Build: Male 2  
> Face: 4  
> Hair: 1  
> Hair Color: 2  
> Voice: Yuri Lowenthal

If there was one thing Prince Jude of Nohr had to learn quickly, it was best summed up in the age-old Nohrian proverb: “in order to change the darkness, you must embrace it.” It took a great deal of time for the Nohrian Prince to come to terms with this, especially given how depressing the Nohrian political situation could be.

Of course, he shouldn’t give up solely because how difficult is it to change things for the better. Jude joined Nohr for a reason: he felt that the best way to stop the cycle of hatred from perpetuating was to change the aggressor from the inside-out. It always felt clear to him that if he sided with Hoshido, a victory for them would only prolong the cycle. The dragonspawn always felt that this was the only way to save the continent of Aghrel.

Of course, as Jude sat on his bed, he had a multitude of doubts haunt him in his journey. Though his resolution remained firm to change Nohr from within, he still questioned whether he was doing the right thing. _How far do the ends justify the means? Am I doing the right thing? Will I hurt more people than if I joined Hoshido?_ These were but a fraction of all the thoughts circulating in his head.

But most importantly, _should I have killed Shura?_

That was the biggest question in his mind at the current moment. While sailing between the Aghrellian Sea, pirates raided the ship in hopes of plundering it. Jude and his army successfully captured the leader of the raiding party – who was named Shura – when he revealed that he was one of the ones who kidnapped Princess Azura from Nohr to take away to Hoshido. Jude was given a choice: he either killed him or took him in.

He chose to kill him.

Despite the praises he received from his Nohrian siblings that he “finally grew up,” Jude still felt hollow after the deed was done. Even worse, the Nohrian Prince learned that he was telling the truth: he still hauntingly remembers the story given by Daimyo Kotaro of Mokushu over their war with the Principality of Kohga. It was full of white-washing, but it was still the truth. Digging a little in the archives of Castle Shadowhearth made Jude realize that Shura's story wasn't as made up as he would've liked it to be.

Now, as he grimly sighed within his Private Quarters, did his conscience come back to haunt him. He came to the heel realization that everything that occurred that day – _everything_ – was because he was too suspicious. He kept telling himself that he had no way of knowing whether Shura would betray him or not, but the fact of the matter was he killed a good man solely out of the merit of safety.

This wasn’t going to be the last soldier who dies because of his poor judgement, and the Nohrian Prince cursed himself for it.

Suddenly, however, Jude heard a knock on the door to his right.

“Jude, darling? May I come in?”

The red-haired noble smiled wryly upon hearing the question. He'd recognized that voice anywhere, after all. “Sure, come on in.”

Sure enough, Charlotte sauntered into the room with a steaming bowl of food in her hands. Her ample chest bounced lightly with each step, but her face all but spelt 'compassion.' This caused Jude to smile even more, temporarily uplifting him from his angst.

It’s been a good while since Jude and Charlotte married, and their union is still just as strong as ever. Many nobles in the Nohrian Court openly protested the marriage of a noble between a commoner, but it only took one glare from Prince Xander to silence any doubts. It wasn't as if both lovers were in danger from each other, either; both of them were likely the safest in their arms.

Of course, Jude would be lying to himself to say he didn’t fancy Charlotte’s curvaceous body. But even so, that would be but a minor reason why he married her. Once to get past her social defenses, Charlotte was amongst the kindest people in the camp, bar none. Jude fell in love with her for her mischievous-yet-cordial nature, and Charlotte loved Jude for loving and respecting her for who she truly was. With their child Kana already with them in arms, Jude and Charlotte already reached a strength of bond that would take most spouses years to achieve. Being on the battlefield does that, naturally.

Jude snapped himself out of his inner monologue to meet Charlotte in the eyes. “So, what brings you here?”

Charlotte grumbled. “That’s a funny story. Laslow’s daughter Soleil “accidently” peeped on me in the Hot Springs. I gave her a scare she’ll remember, hopefully…” Jude chuckled out of resignation, to say the least. An angry Charlotte was a _scary_ Charlotte.

Just like that, however, the buxom Berserker’s smile came back in full bloom. “Wanting to take my mind off _that_ incident, you’re favorite, just for you: Vegetarian Chowder!” Charlotte chirped as she carefully placed the bowl on Jude’s lap. “Besides, you’ve been looking like crap for these past few days, so I just wanted to see if you’ll be okay.”

“Charlotte…” Jude smiled, finding the lack of words to thank her.

“Now shut up and just eat, okay? Then we’ll talk.” Charlotte dipped her spoon into the Chowder, and almost like that, Jude began to wolf down the food.

The only sound that echoed throughout the Personal Quarters was Jude’s moans of approval from the inevitably delicious cooking. Brash as she may be, Charlotte was a fantastic chef, with the only three in the army out-classing her were Jakob, Peri and Mozu. Despite those three possessing the better cooking skills, there was something about Charlotte’s cooking that was… better, in a sense. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was a sort of homemade allure that was a step up from the otherwise-equally delicious food served in the Mess Hall.

Either way, Jude would finish the steaming bowl, feeling warm and cozy from the chowder’s warm nature. Jude sighed deeply, causing Charlotte to giggle.

“I take it you enjoyed it, love?” Charlotte winked suggestively, while possessing an aura of kindness.

“Oh, did I." Jude grinned. “You’re cooking never ceases to amaze me, Charlotte.”

The warm, fuzzy feeling the chowder gave soon left him, however; the Nohrian Prince’s smile quickly turned into a sorrowful frown, his arms slumping down. Jude exhaled a sigh, causing his wife to frown in the process.

 _Well, that didn’t take long,_ Charlotte thought as she sat down next to her husband. The buxom Berserker began running her hand across Jude’s back, causing him to smile wearily at his wife.

“Hey, is there something wrong, darling?” Charlotte inquired, clearly concerned. “Like I said, you’ve been looking awful. I wanted to know what was up.”

Jude smiled wryly before sighing. “It’s just… it’s Shura.”

Charlotte blinked. “Who?”

“You know, the white-haired brigand we fought when crossing the Aghrellian Sea. When we defeated him, I either had to kill him or spare him. I had to choose the former; I just couldn’t put my family in more danger.”

Charlotte frowned. “I see… though why is it bothering you so much? It isn’t like you to be unnerved by the death of one man.”

Jude turned away, almost as if he was trying to avoid eye contact. He knew he had to spill the beans to his wife eventually; while Charlotte was the only one aside from Azura in the “know” of Jude’s plan to overthrow Garon, there were obviously some details that the Nohrian Prince was withholding.

“It’s… it was our mission in Mokushu.” Jude sighed wearily. “I had to kill Shura because I didn’t trust him. It was after the Battle of Kurashiki Cavern that Shura wasn’t lying; he really did want redemption. It was because of my poor judgement that he… that he had to-“

Charlotte to that moment to pull Jude into a kiss. Jude barely had enough time to process the sudden gesture of affection before Charlotte pulled from his lips, both lovers glowing red.

“Um…” Jude whispered in a slightly meek fashion. “Wh-Why’d you do that?”

“I didn’t know how else to get your attention, silly!” Charlotte smiled. Soon enough, Charlotte’s right hand began rubbing Jude’s back yet again, all while she gave a comforting smile.

“Look Jude, this isn’t going to be the last man who dies in this war. That’s without question.” Charlotte began, frowning a little. “But you also have to remember that you made that choice to protect your family. I can’t imagine how hard it was to leave Hoshido like that. But you have to find solace in the fact that your fighting to make Aghrel a better place. The Yato chose you for a reason; you understand the implications of joining Nohr more than anyone, yet you sided with them to protect the innocents within our country. That alone shows how noble you are.”

“I know that, but-“ Jude trailed off.

“…no buts.” Charlotte whispered. “This world is full of hard choices and harder consequences to accept. I’m following you because I believe in the same path you do. But now isn’t the time to look back. What matters more than anything is to follow your path to the end, to make everything right again. As long as one understands the gravity of their decision, they should be proud of this choice. Follow the path _you_ believe is right, Jude, and let no one tell you otherwise.”

“Charlotte…” Jude smiled wider than ever. He knew, deep down, she was right about this. Surely enough, Jude pulled his wife into a tight embrace, all with the biggest smile on his face to accompany it.

“Thank you, Charlotte.” Jude smiled, his resolve brightly renewed. “You really do know what to say.”

“Heh. Well, I try.” Charlotte smiled wryly, taking in the embrace as well. Surely enough, the young couple released each other from their arms, still smiling at each other.

“Charlotte… even if everything fails, there’s one thing I’m proud about siding with Nohr.” Jude nodded.

Charlotte smiled coyly. “Oh? And what's that?”

Jude took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his wife, the two looking at each other lovingly. “I got to meet you. That alone is worth it all.”

The two met each other in a lasting, passionate kiss, serving as the greatest testament to their love for each other.

Jude was _very_ lucky to have a wife like Charlotte, after all.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology:
> 
> Castle Shadowheart - MyCastle  
> Aghrel - Continent of Fates  
> Kurashiki Cavern - The cave Ch. 17 takes place in.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
